Harry Potter Christmas
by Colin Creevey
Summary: All New! Christmas of Harry Potter. Second generation! Merry Christmas!


**Harry Potter**

**Chapter 1: Christmas I: 2017**

**A Scorpius-little Christmas**

Albus Potter looked out the window. The fields around Hogwarts were snowing, and the treetops of the Forbidden Forest like white cakes. Hagrid was visible just outside bringing in large trees to decorate the great hall.

Al blew out a sigh, breath fogging the window. He looked behind him. Rose was humming to herself the Hogwarts version of We Wish you a Merry Christmas, called We Wish you a Hoggy Christmas. Al sniggered to himself every time he heard that song, especially when Rose hummed it. He preferred the original, because unlike most of his friends in Slytherin, he grew up like a Muggle, his dad believing it best.

Albus was placed in Slytherin earlier that year, and he surprised himself sometimes that he didn't regret it. He was happy where he was in all honesty. Even James didn't seem to mind.

There then went a knock on the door. Albus eyed the door. It opened and in walked Scorpius Malfoy. Like his dad, Scorpius gelled his hair back. He has a somewhat drawly face, and black eyes.

"What's up?" Albus greeted.

Scorpius looked different today though. Instead if his usual Hogwarts robes, he wore a red shirt, white jeans, and a green scarf. Over his blond hair sat a Father Christmas hat.

"What the"-

Scorpius blushed. "Nose off."

"Um, Scorps, what're you wearing," Albus asked incredulously.

"I was talking to _you _by the way," Scorpius nodded at Albus. "So nose off."

"Well, why don't you explain yourself, and I want make fun," Albus grinned evilly.

"Wow, your like your brother every day," Scorpius said sarcastically.

"And if you tell me what your up to, I _might _forgive you for saying that," Albus offered meanly.

"You'll laugh."

"I might, but think of what you're being offered," Albus grinned, fingering his wand.

Scorpius sighed. "Ok, I'm singing in the Hogwarts choir. Go on, laugh."

On cue, Albus laughed himself dead. Rose grinned, but didn't say anything. "Socrpy, you can't sing!" Albus laughed.

"I'm- not bad," Scorpius said sop uncertainly that Albus interrupted.

"You got that right, you're terrible!" Albus laughed again. "Why'd you sign up?"

"Rose told me," Scorpius said.

"Oh, thanks loads, Scorpy!" Rose said angrily.

"Well, you said Albus wouldn't laugh!" Scorpius said defensively.

"I said I'll stop him laughing," Rose said back.

Albus grinned again, "And- what'll be done about that?"

"I'm gonna make you eat your words," Scorpius told him. "You'll see."

Albus left the room, still sniggering, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.

"Oi, Rose, um, I know you're probably better than me at this," Scorpius said lowly. "But, would you help me do this?"

Rose smiled a little bit, but put her face back together, and took Scorpius by the shoulder. "Ok, you wanna make Al 'eat his words,' I'll help."

"Thanks."

"What song is it, the Hoggy version, or the real one," Rose asked as they left the room together.

"Oh, um, I told my dad it was the Hoggy one, but I think the Muggle-born's, convinced the conductor to play the real one."

Rose nodded. "Ok, then let's go to the empty transfiguration classroom. Al won't bother us there."

"How do you know?"

"He avoids Gryffindor territory, ever since his brother- well- whatever. We're safer."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

On Christmas day, Albus sat next to Scorpius, and their friend Haggle. The choir was to sing for the students before they left home. The Headmaster stood up, and greeted them all. "The Hogwarts Choir."

Scorpius was among the twenty or so who got up, and made their way to the front of the room, and behind the teacher's table. The bearded conductor nodded once, held up his index finger, and nodded again.

They appeared to take it as a signal, because off they went.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year._

At that point, and to Albus' great surprise, Scorpius sang a small solo in a small, low, and yet good voice:

_Good tidings we bring,_

_To you and your kin._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year._

The rest started singing along with him after that point.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year._

"How'd I do?"

"You sucked," Albus said expressionless.

"You really are like your brother!" Scorpius said angrily.

"Just kidding Scorps," Albus laughed. "C'mon. Where's your Christmas spirit."

"I think I left it at the front," Scorpius said quietly.

"Seriously, you did better than I thought," Al said honestly. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"My mum, and Rose," Scorpius said. "Don't tell my dad though. He hates singing. Heh. Oh, here comes Rosie," he said as Rose ran up from the Gryffindor table to throw Scorpius and big hug.

"That was great!" She kissed him once on the cheek, and left.

Scorpius touched the place where she kissed him absent-mindedly. "Wow, I am never, ever, gonna"-

"Don't push it," Albus coughed.


End file.
